


Hero to Me

by sarriathmg



Series: DC kink meme prompts (fills or inspired by) [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Community: dckinkmeme, Crying, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gags, Handcuffs, Incest Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Pining, Power Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stalker Tim Drake, Stalking, Threesome - M/M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Dick's successor had been an idol for Timmy ever since his pre-Robin days, when he was just a kid with a camera lurking behind the walls of the city, trying to snap photos of the dynamic duo whenever they’d showed up and saved the day. He had had a crush ever since the times when Jason was still in green scaly shorts and pixie boots. His admiration never ceased with Jason's death and resurrection, only grew stronger over the years.But he never stood a chance. Because for how many years Tim had pined after Jason, Jason had pined after Dick for just as long, if not longer.ForDCKINKMEME:Jason/Batboys, Jason tricked. Tim has always had a major crush on Jason, and he's desperate to finally do something about it, but he knows he'll be rejected, so he hesitates. He talks about it to Dick, who, loving his little brother Timmy, decides to help. Dick is aware that Jason has a huge crush on him, so they craft a plan.Also written for Whumptober Day 3 prompt: Manhandled
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: DC kink meme prompts (fills or inspired by) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861840
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Hero to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[dickjay+timjay]Hero to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801458) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> **For[DCKINKMEME](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=1830318)**
> 
> _Jason/Batboys, Jason tricked.  
>  im has always had a major crush on Jason, and he's desperate to finally do something about it, but he knows he'll be rejected, so he hesitates. He talks about it to Dick, who, loving his little brother Timmy, decides to help. Dick is aware that Jason has a huge crush on him, so they craft a plan._  
> 
> 
> _Dick seduces Jason, making him believe he wants to have sex with him. They start making out and take it to some bedroom in the manor, where Dick undresses Jason and asks for him to put on a blindfold because it turns him on Enter Tim, who then quietly creeps into the bedroom and starts foreplay with Jason himself, while Dick stands close to use his voice so that Jason doesn't figure out what's really going on._
> 
> _At some point, something makes Jason suspicious and he takes the blindfold off, realizing what's going on. Before he can react much, the two of them overpower him and tie him down on the bed. Dick gets really turned on in the process, so they now start using Jason together._  
>   
>  The original prompt also asks for Damian, but since I tend to have trouble imagining Damian as a top, and the prompter answered in a reply that it's not necessary, I didn't write him.
> 
> Beware of the tags before you proceed.
> 
> Also written for Whumptober Day 3 prompt: Manhandled 

The manor is big and quiet with Bruce out on patrol. Alfred is nowhere to be seen. The butler must have heard them coming and wanted to give them space, and Dick is grateful for that.

Dick had to physically drag Jason back here after hours of convincing. Jason wasn’t keen on heading back to the manor, but Dick was very persuasive. After all, going to one of their safehouses is out of the question. It won’t be safe, not with Tim involved. There would be too little places to hide and too high of a chance for Jason to figure out what's going on before they can even carry out the plan.

The two are kissing like schoolboys as soon as they are inside the bedroom, having taken so much self-control to keep their hands off of each other on their way up the stairs. Dick knows Tim is hiding here somewhere. In a closet, behind a door. In the room next to theirs. Watching and listening. Seeing how his predecessors touch and make out, smelling how the lingering alcohol permeates the room, the scent mixing with Dick’s cologne of lemon and sandalwood. Dick wonders if Tim is getting impatient listening to the sounds that Dick and Jason’s lips make as they kiss, their tongues entangling in a dance of lust and intoxication.

Dick takes in the way Jason flushes when he moves his hands under his shirt, caressing the hot skin there, moving across the toned muscles of his abs and the sculpted curves of his pelvis. Dick is almost hypnotized by it.

They finally make it into the room and Dick leaves the door open with a crack for Tim before pushing Jason onto the bed. The sight is so nice that he almost feels regretful: Jason lying there with his top half undone, heaving on the bedsheet, his clavicles peeking from underneath the collar of his shirt, blushing beautifully. How come he never paid attention to how pretty and arousing his little brother looks? To how much Jason excites him? 

_ “Dick,” Tim had said when he’d come to him, looking embarrassed with his cheeks flushing and his head hanging low. “Is...it okay if I ask you something?” _

_ Dick had raised his eyebrow and looked up with interest. _

_ “What is it, Timmy?” _

_ “It’s Jason,” Tim had explained. _

_ Dick's successor had been an idol for Timmy ever since his pre-Robin days, when he was just a kid with a camera lurking behind the walls of the city, trying to snap photos of the dynamic duo whenever they’d showed up and saved the day. He had had a crush ever since the times when Jason was still in green scaly shorts and pixie boots. His admiration never ceased with Jason's death and resurrection, only grew stronger over the years. _

_ But he never stood a chance. Because for how many years Tim had pined after Jason, Jason had pined after Dick for just as long, if not longer. _

_ “I want him to notice me, but...” Tim had started, “I know he’d never see me as such. You’re the oldest among us, and you’ve had the most experience by far. Any tips or tricks on how to get the man you like?” _

_ Dick had stared at Tim incredibly. Then, he smiled. A mischievous grin glinting in his eyes. _

_ “I have a better idea,” he’d said. _

And that’s how it had led them to this point, with Dick taking Jason to the bar and buying him a drink, chatting until he was being intimate with his successor in a way one would never be with one’s little brother. He had flirted with him and saw the rosiness climb up Jason’s face and spread down his neck and the tips of his ears. For as much as his successor was oblivious to these kinds of affections, Dick knew he was powerless to resist his charms. Dick knew this plan would work when he’d proposed it. He had always known something like this would work. His Little Wing had had a crush on him ever since he was Robin, after all.

Dick is on top of Jason as soon as the younger man catches his breath. His hand moves up from Jason’s toned abdomen to his plushy chest, squeezing them slightly underneath Jason’s shirt, pinching his nipples. There’s a trail of loose hair leading down to Jason’s crotch, beneath his belt. Dick leans down to kiss it, pulling down his belt in the process while pushing up his shirt, delighted by the way his skin flushes with desire and embarrassment. Dick finishes undressing Jason, pulling down both of his pants and boxers, releasing his cock, already flushing with blood flow and bulging with desire. Then Dick comes up to Jason and kisses him on the mouth again, drinking in the way the younger man whimpers under the kiss, listening to the way his breath hitches in his throat.

“Dick...” Jason drawls unintentionally, sounding oh-so-seductive in his innocence.

“Shh,” Dick hushes him, “let me take care of you, alright?”

He finishes with the kiss and looks into Jason’s eyes, sky blue with just the slightest tinge of Lazarus green on the edges. They are watery, misty with desire for his predecessor. Dick is ecstatic. His cock almost perks up from look at Jason’s face, from his slightly parted lips, rosy and plush from the suckling of their kiss.

If only he’s not doing this for Tim…

Dick reaches to his back and pulls out something. A blindfold, black and made of layers of fabrics, with a thick leather band meant to tie behind one’s head. Jason’s eyes widen as he sees it, and Dick doesn’t miss the way his pupils dilate or his heart thumps faster in his chest.

“What is-?”

“Put this on for me, Little Wing?” Dick implores, “I’d love to see you in it. I want to see you lying there helplessly as I ravish you. Do it for me? _ ” _

Jason’s lips part slightly as if readying to protest. Yet, he doesn’t. He merely takes the blindfold from Dick’s hands and slowly puts it on, moving reluctantly, as if he’s not sure of it himself. Dick reaches up and helps him, securing the leather strap behind his head.

“Lay here,” Dick instructs, “and keep your arms beside your head, alright? Don’t move an inch. Naughty boys don’t get their treats.”

Jason snorts. “Whatever.  _ Big Brother,” _ he says sarcastically, but follows Dick's instructions nonetheless.

Dick takes in the scene one more time. The way Jason looks lying there helpless and naked, his cock hard and leaking, his breast moves up and down with bated breaths. He has no clue what they have in store for him. Dick is eager to move on and let Tim have his way. He loves Tim, of course, and he wants him to be happy.

When the crack of the door widens it makes no sound. The newcomer has mastered the art of stealth as much as the rest of them, and Jason doesn’t move a quarter of an inch, showing off no signs whatsoever that might indicate his awareness.

Tim joins them by the bed and looks up at Dick. He is wearing the same clothes as Dick, albeit in a smaller size—a blue turtleneck sweater and smooth trousers. His hair is done in the same style with the same bottle of hair gel, mimicking both Dick's scent and look. He wears Dick's cologne and even drank the same type of booze before this, choosing to take the careful route, shaping his every edge and cranny to make himself feel and smell as similar as possible to the first Robin. Tim is a planner. He's always been.

Tim has a look of gratitude in his eyes. He mouths two words to Dick, deep blues communicating one thought:  _ Thank you. _

Dick smiles back, flashing teeth.

_ Don’t thank me yet. Wait till you have your way. _

He turns to Jason as Tim unzips himself, not bothering to be quiet this time. Dick keeps his voice low and steady. Underneath it—hot and passionate.

“Any preferences for a safe word, Jay?” He asks.

Jason shakes his head, so Dick continues.

“Stoplight it is. Now, stay put as I take care of you, alright?”

Dick doesn’t miss the way Jason gulps at his words, the sound his saliva makes in his throat sounding erotic in the most unintentional way possible. Tim must have felt the change of air as well. Dick can see his hands shaking as he pulls his hardness out, his cock bouncing out of his fly, thick and throbbing with veins bulging, the head reddish and already leaking precum.

Jason’s legs are spread, making it extremely easy to just walk up and kneel between them. Tim is so eager that he’s practically shaking with excitement, but somehow he can only walk slowly, and Dick can see the way he swallows. Tim is nervous, Dick realizes. He would be too, if it’s his first time taking claim of the object of his desire and if he is still as young as Tim is now. Not experienced enough. Especially not experienced with someone as breathtaking as Jason is.

Jason is surely a feast for eyes as he lies there obedient and passive just like how Dick had ordered. His body is strong and beautifully chiseled, pale skin flushing, and has a light dust of freckles across his chest and at the tip of his nose. The blindfold looks arousing on him, too, and every small nervous sound that Jason makes taps at Dick’s eardrums with lewdness.

But there is no sense being too timid right now. If this is what Tim wants, he should go for it. So Dick urges the boy silently with a hand at the back of his neck, pushing Tim's face downwards as soon as the boy stops with nervousness. Dick helps him out, pushing him down until Tim is face-to-face with Jason. Dick keeps a hand on the back of Tim's head, putting in a slight pressure to keep him there.

“Little Wing,” Dick says, voice deep, ringing and vibrating throughout the room. He doesn’t miss the way it makes Jason’s breath catch in his throat, nor does he miss the needy moan that comes out of his successor's lips. Red Hood, so feared by criminals out in the field yet so good and compliant in his bed.

“You’re gorgeous, Little Wing,” Dick continues, “Give your big brother a kiss, will you?”

Jason sighs at that fake honey so naturally deposited in Dick's voice. He complies. With eyes still blindfolded, Jason raises his head slightly to meet with Tim halfway, and just before their lips meet Dick gently pushes Tim’s head down so he is on top of Jason, kissing him. Their lips dance with each other as pants escape out of them both, filling the room with more air of sex and desire and the despicableness of secrecy.

As they kiss, Dick takes Tim’s hand and has him place his palm flat onto Jason’s chest, slowly maneuvering it to move across the man’s naked torso, exploring every inch of his body. Tim’s movement is slow and shy, needing as much encouragement as possible. Dick watches in satisfaction as Tim lifts his other hand and moves it across Jason’s abdomen, lightly caressing the curves of his muscles, prompting more sighs out of Jason’s mouth.

From there, Tim seems to be able to follow his instincts as he stops kissing Jason and moves downwards, mouthing at Jason’s pecs and placing kisses all over his chest, leaving red and purple bruises onto the sensitive pink skin. The loud smacking of his lips ring especially erotic in Dick’s ears and his cock throbs for more action. Yet, the oldest of the three just watches as Tim sucks on Jason’s reddish nipple on one side while pinching the other with his fingertips. Jason arches his body and groans in pleasure, his body writhing like a snake, enticing and lewd. Dick can’t look away.

“What color, Jay?” Dick speaks up, almost malignantly, as he puts a hand on Tim’s shoulder to pause his actions. Tim does, and Jason whines unhappily at the sudden lack of stimulants. Dick relishes in it.

“Give me a sign, Jason.”

“Ngh… Dick-” Jason speaks through his moans- “green. Please, Dick... Please, more.”

And if his baby brother wants more, who is Dick to deny him? 

“Of course, baby,” Dick says, “anything for you.”

He nods and Tim continues. This time, Tim dips lower and his hands find Jason’s erection, gently stroking from base to head. He looks reluctant at first but becomes increasingly eager as time goes on, until he finally lowers his head and opens up his mouth, stopping for a second before slowly taking the organ into his mouth.

Jason gasps, hands tightening in the sheets and body curving upwards. His lips hang open but no sound comes out, his breathing stops for one hot moment before a whine finally escapes him. He thrusts his hips upwards, chasing the sensation when Tim starts to guide him in and out of his mouth.

“Ah-uh,” Dick pipes up, “no moving unless I say so, isn’t that right, baby?”

Jason’s body tenses up at that but he follows Dick’s orders nonetheless, the whine building in his throat makes him sound not unlike a kicked puppy. Dick waits until he is sure Jason is lying flat before he gently presses his hand on Tim’s head and pushes.

Tim takes the hint and takes Jason in deeper, his saliva making gurgling sounds as he slides Jason’s cock in and out of his mouth. The organ is coated in a layer of spit now, shiny and slick. Jason writhes on the bed, head thrown from left to right, his knuckles going white from the pressure he puts on them.

Dick gently taps on Tim’s shoulder to get his attention, and as the younger of the two stops to look back at him, Dick speaks up.

“So good for me, Little Wing,” he coos affectionately. “You’ve earned your reward.”

Dick watches in satisfaction as a wave of rosiness climbs up onto Jason’s chest and cheeks. Dick presents Tim with a bottle of lube. He waits until Tim is offering him his hand before he flips the cap and squeezes the liquid onto his open palm.

“Jay,” as he is doing this, Dick keeps talking as if nothing is wrong. Tim looks up at him in admiration, clearly enchanted by his confidence. "Relax for me, alright? I will prepare you, tell me how I’m doing." 

The way Tim looks at Dick is nothing short of looking at the star he aspires to be. Dick smiles a ‘you’re welcome’ back at him.

Jason closes his lips and swallows, listening to the timbre of Dick’s voice and blushing from it. Dick chuckles as his eyes move back to where Tim is now smearing the lube over his fingers and pressing the tip of his ring and middle finger between Jason’s plump butt cheeks, right outside of his rim.

Jason sucks in a shaky breath when Tim massages the ring of muscles, and he audibly gasps as those fingers are pressed into him

“That’s right, baby,” Dick coos, “you’re doing great. Lift your hips for me, yeah?”

Jason obliges without another word and Tim’s fingers slide in effortlessly. Jason’s hips are shifting from left to right as he slowly takes Tim in, a low moan forming in his slightly parted, moist, lips.

Tim adds another finger and Jason’s hips rock with it. Dick bends down and gently takes Tim’s wrist, guiding him as he fucks in and out of Jason’s hole, angling his fingers in a way that Dick is sure he is hitting where the prostate is. Jason lets out a shaky breath as he groans silently to the tease, his hands tightening beside his head and his torso is almost spasming with the stimulation.

“Ngh...Yes, Dick,” he sighs, “yes. Oh god, yes. Please.”

“‘Please’, what, baby?” Dick leans in and breathes in Jason’s ears, relishing in the way his body shakes. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me, Dick,” Jason says, “do it, please. I can’t… I need-”

Dick shushes him. He tightens his grip on Tim’s wrist and pulls his hand out. Tim’s body stiffens for a fraction of a second, seemingly just shaken out of his imaginings. He looks back and his eyes are hazy and his pupils blown, cheeks stained in a pretty shade of pink. Dick silently dips his chin to signal downwards before offering the bottle of lube again. Tim takes the hint and stands up. Takes the bottle almost hurriedly, he smears more of the liquid onto his throbbing cock.

Watching him doing this is making it harder for Dick to contain himself. But he must. This is for Tim’s sake, not his.

Tim finishes and kneels. He settles between Jason’s legs and lines himself up with his entrance, steadying himself to prepare for what comes next. He surely looks nervous, as he has every reason to be. This is it. It’s the moment Tim has been waiting for, the moment when he finally gets what he wants. Dick places a hand on Tim's shoulder as a sign of support, before opening up to speak again.

“Ready, Jason? Do you think you can take me?”

Jason takes a deep inhale as he almost sputters.

“Yes, oh god.  _ Yes. _ Take me, daddy.”

Dick chuckles. He gently taps on Tim’s shoulder again, as a signal for him to push forward.

And Tim does.

Dick watches as the younger male’s cock is slowly swallowed by the tightness of Jason’s hole, the organ glistening under the lamplight with the lubricant it’s smeared in. Tim arches his body as his mouth hangs open into a silent moan, his eyes flutter shut.

Dick can only imagine how heavenly it feels from the expression on Tim’s face and the wet, lewd sounds his cock makes as it sinks deeper into Jason’s passage. Tim has his hands on Jason’s thighs to support himself, and the experience is already making him overstimulated and yearning for more.

Tim sinks deep and starts moving in and out of Jason’s passage. It must feel great, because, around the third time he does it, Tim audibly gasps out loud.

Jason’s body stills and so does Tim's. Dick straightens up at the turn of events, eyes focused on Jason’s face, waiting with bated breaths.

Jason’s head lifts from the pillow and tilts slightly, as if he is listening to more signs. Dick realizes silence is doing them a disservice, so he speaks up despite knowing it probably won’t work.

“What’s wrong, Little Wing?”

Jason’s hand flies up to his blindfold and rips it off.

Blue eyes blink a few times to take in his surroundings before they focus on Tim, who is now frozen in place, mouth gaping. Dick doesn’t allow the situation to progress further. He immediately jumps into action, falling on top of Jason and covering his mouth with his hand.

“Tim!” He signals.

The younger of the two takes the hint well. He bursts into action and reaches up to hold one of Jason’s arms in place as the man struggles, using his entire body’s weight to pin him in place along with Dick’s help. Dick has Jason’s other arm and torso pinned before he takes out a pair of handcuffs from behind him.

Jason’s eyes are wide with anger and muffled sounds are coming out of his mouth, but he is powerless as the other Robins hold him and cuff his wrists to the headboard of the bed.

Dick leans down, hand still covering Jason’s mouth, intense eyes staring into his as he whispers, after a long period of consideration, “Tim, there are gags inside the drawer next to the bed.”

He doesn’t avert his eyes, doesn’t miss the way Jason’s pupils shrink with sudden fear and realization, as he hears Tim leaving the bed hurriedly and starts to rummage through the drawer for the item. He comes back with a red ball gag in his hand. 

Jason starts to struggle when he sees what his successor has in his hand, and it takes both Dick and Tim’s effort to keep him pinned, the chain linking the two cuffs clink violently during the struggle, accompanied by Jason’s muffled swears.

Briefly, Dick’s palm leaves Jason’s mouth to allow Tim to slide the ball into him. There are a few slurred words coming out of Jason’s mouth, but what Dick does recognize are the words “red” and “stop it, Dick, no”, before the gag slips between his teeth and stays as Tim secures the strap behind his neck. Tim works fast and efficiently, completely devoid of the reluctance he showed only moments before. He finishes and climbs onto the bed, straddling Jason’s thighs as he looms over him.

There is something in the way Jason stares up at Tim that makes Dick hard and bothered by it. Something about the rebelliousness in his eyes or the way he keeps squirming under Tim’s weight, his hips rocking back-and-forth from pure struggle. Or the way he tries to swear but any words are muffled by the gag in his mouth, saliva dripping down and flowing over his lips as he tries to speak, the clear liquid gathers on his chin in a blob of slick fluid.

But before Dick realizes he is already on the bed with Tim, kneeling on one of Jason’s legs as he unbuckles his belt, pinning the man in place with a knee over his leg.

Tim is trying to kiss Jason again, grasping his chin with his hand and chasing his open lips with his mouth.

There are wet, slurping sounds as Tim finally captures Jason's mouth, his tongue moving across the rubber ball, and finds where Jason's lips are, his hips thrusting down towards Jason’s crotch and in no time the older of the two is moaning with him. Dick kneels beside them and watches for a moment before Tim finally takes his time to breathe, wiping off the spit at the corner of his mouth, and a sound that’s not dissimilar to a sob escapes Jason.

“Dick,” Tim suddenly pipes up as he turns his head, eyes wide with an emotion that suspiciously looks like shock, making Dick question whether he was even aware of what he just did. “I- I didn’t… what did we just-”

Dick places a hand on the boy’s shoulder, calming him. He settles close to Tim and looks down at the restrained boy below them. His hardness is throbbing, and despite all his reasons are telling him, Dick is finding himself unable to resist how Jason looks with his pleading eyes misted over, his chest heaving shallow breaths with embarrassment and indignation. It’s such an irony that it has to take him trying to win Jason over for their shared successor for Dick to fully appreciate Jason’s attractiveness and return his years of crushing over him.

Jason’s eyes are wide and pleading as Dick leans in. His hair is wet and sticking to his forehead, muffled sounds coming out of his gagged mouth. Dick places an almost chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth, and Jason's hands and arms straighten in their bonds, making the metal rings clatter and clink with his sudden movement. Dick stays, relishing the moment and tastes in the slight saltiness of Jason’s skin. Then he pulls back and pulls his top off, revealing his muscled torso and broad chest.

When Dick looks back Tim seems surprised. He offers a small smile and says, “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

There’s a flicker of understanding in Tim’s eyes. He presses his lips together and swallows nervously, nodding once.

“I’ll let you take the lead,” Dick then says, “this is meant for you, after all.”

Tim takes the offer without any protest. Dick lifts his weight and holds Jason’s leg up by his knee. The younger boy tries to kick him in the process, but Dick subdues him by holding his thigh in place using both arms.

“Now, now, Little Wing,” he scolds, “that won’t do you any good. Let’s finish what we started, shall we?”

Jason is staring daggers into him despite the tears in his eyes, and Dick can hear Tim breathing heavily beside him. Dick starts to slather himself with the same lubricant from before. By the time he lines himself up, the head of Tim's cock is already pressing into Jason’s entrance.

Tim pushes in first and Jason sighs, hips buckling to the stimulation despite his reluctance.

Then Dick pushes forward and Jason screams through the gag, his torso arches up and his hands shaking in the cuffs.

Dick smoothes Jason’s hair out, and Jason’s screams turn into sobs as he almost involuntarily leans into the touch. Dick then turns towards Tim, noting the mesmerized look on his face as he looks down, and says, “Timmy, isn’t there something you want to say to Jason?”

Tim gulps and Dick is satisfied to see the way he tenses up slightly at his voice. Dick keeps petting Jason’s hair, making sure he is putting on a show for his little brother. The composed affection must be intoxicating to Tim, who moans as he starts to thrust into Jason again.

“Timmy?” Dick implores again.

“Y-yes,” Tim says in a hoarse voice. “Jason, I-”

Jason looks up with glassy eyes. There’s hatred in them and it makes Tim stop in his tracks, swallowing. Dick places a hand on his back to mentally support him. Tim steels himself and starts again.

“I like you, Jason,” he says, “I’ve liked you since- since I saw you fighting crime as Robin.”

Jason huffs through his nostrils and Dick gently pats Tim on his back a few times to congratulate him.

“Good job, Tim,” Dick says proudly, “why don’t you give your brother another kiss?”

Tim leans down as Jason turns away. The boy is conflicted on what to do at first. It takes him a few seconds, but Tim eventually touches Jason’s jaw with his hand and gently guides his face towards him. Jason refuses the show of affection, but Tim is insistent, not using too much force but not giving up on it either.

Dick sits back, the head of his cock still partially inside of Jason as he watches in pride the way Tim’s lips finally press at the corner of Jason’s mouth. He starts sucking a little, taking it slow and trying to ignore how tense the body below him is. Dick can see Jason’s hands shaking in the handcuffs but he can’t do anything besides letting Tim have his way.

Before Tim even finishes, Dick is already thrusting into Jason. He moans, throwing his head back as he lets himself soaked in the heavenly pressure of Jason's rim against his cock. He runs his hand over Jason’s torso and feels up his flushing hot skin. The lewd wet sound of his cock sliding into Jason’s passage is cause for more blood gathering on his dick and desire to course through him. Dick keeps pushing and stretching Jason out until he is sharing the space with Tim, their cocks side-by-side inside that tightness with Tim kissing Jason at the front and Dick taking him from behind.

It continues as Jason’s hips buckle with their combined assault. The man does nothing but whimper, and Tim never stops kissing his mouth as if he is bewitched. Dick starts to pull out as Tim thrusts almost frantically into Jason, whining and moving in a series of erratic plunges. Dick takes a different approach as he takes his time in pulling his cock out until its head is locked in Jason’s stretched rim, then he thrusts in again with one long stroke of his hips.

Jason’s body is bumped upwards at the sudden movement and he throws his head back in a drawn-out whine, baring the span of his flushing neck. Tim sees the opportunity and takes it, moving down to mouth at his neck, holding his lolling head in place with both hands. His lips make erotic, wet sounds as they contact Jason’s skin.

“Little Wing,” Dick says as he leans forward to place a kiss on Jason’s shoulder blade, “you’re being so good for us.”

Jason barely responds with a sob. Dick continues to fuck into his body, jostling him upwards as Tim does the same, both of their actions become more frantic. Dick reaches forward and holds Jason’s cock in his hand, his thumb moving upwards to gently stroke back-and-forth along his slit, the tip of the thumb gradually covered by the clear fluid of precum.

“Look how hard and leaking you’ve gotten, Jay,” Dick says in between kisses, leaving more marks on Jason’s back, “do you like it when we take care of you like this?”

Jason whimpers at that and it takes the sound of another sniff for Dick to realize there are tears on his little brother’s face. Instinctively, he reaches up to wipe them off, but Tim beats him to it, kissing the tears away while the youngest of the three holds Jason’s face with his hands.

“Jay, oh, my God,” Tim exclaims as he rests his head in the crook of Jason’s shoulder, bouncing with the movement of the older male’s body. “Mm… Jay, I love you. You feel so good, I-”

He doesn’t finish, instead, he proves his point by burying his face between Jason’s pecs and whimpers into them. Dick all but chuckles. He strokes with his palm again and feels a spurt of thick liquid painting his hand as Jason reaches his climax. Then Tim comes too, emptying his load inside of the larger boy before his body goes limp, sighing as he relaxes into the plushness of Jason’s chest.

Dick takes a few more minutes. By the time he finishes, Tim is lying side-by-side with their shared brother, tired eyes fluttering shut as he teeters on the verge of sleep, arms wrapped possessively around Jason’s muscled torso and face buried in his chest. Jason isn’t as relaxed, but he barely does anything when Dick pulls out of him.

Dick carefully readjusts his position to lie on his side beside Jason, half of his body perched on top of him as he takes Jason’s chin in hand and guides his face towards him.

Dick takes a few moments to admire Jason’s teary eyes and rosy cheeks and to silently appreciate how content Tim looks as he starts to fall asleep. Then he whispers, keeping his voice low to not wake his sleeping brother.

“Sorry, Jay,” he says apologetically, “I can’t remove the gag just yet, not before we understand each other. I promise we’ll talk first thing tomorrow, alright?”

Jason is angry and hurt if the look he gives Dick is any indication, but right now he is too weak to put up a fight. Dick smoothes away a strand of sweaty hair before leaning in to kiss Jason on his forehead.

“Whatever happens,” he says, “you’ll always be my little brother. We love you, Jay.”


End file.
